claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Raki
Etymology ラキ a variant of ラッキー Rakkī (Lucky). Puns and allusions—based on "luck" or "lucky"—go untranslated, due to the use of "Raki" in most translations. Much irony in the name. Appearance A preadolescence male in Scenes 001–063, with disheveled hair and scar beside left eye. After 7-year Timeskip, appears as young adult in Doga with Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 87 Resembles "Leo Halford" of ''Angel Densetsu'' in both appearance and personality. Personality Extroverted. Opposite of introverted personality of Clare. Trusting, uncynical. Eternal optimist. History 'Clare' 'Early arc' 'Doga Mission' In village of Doga, a meeting is held at the chief's house. The chief hired a Claymore to rid the village of a Yoma. A young man, Zaki, leaves the meeting and is greeted by his young brother, Raki. But instead of leaving with Zaki, Raki instead sees the "Claymore." He follows Clare, who nearly beheads him.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 28; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 She later saves him from Yoma disguised as Zaki.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 'Egon Mission' Raki is exiled from Doga after death of Zaki. He collapses in desert. The silhouette of a Claymore warrior watches.Claymore 1, Scene 003, pp. 110–111; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 Raki awakes at an inn. The innkeeper tells him that a Claymore brought him to Egon village. Raki searches for the Claymore. A stranger tells him that a Claymore is looking for him.Claymore 1, Scene 003, pp. 112–119; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 In the wooded outskirts of town, Clare saves Raki from a Yoma disguised as a Claymore warrior.Claymore 1, Scene 003, p. 125; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 Remembering her own situation as a child, she allows Raki to accompany her as a "cook."Claymore 1, Scene 003, p. 146; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 'Strah Mission' In manga, Clare rescues Raki after her assignment in Strah. In anime, Raki accompanies Clare at Strah.Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Shire Mission' Later, at an oasis Rubel meets Clare. He suspects Raki reminds Clare of her past. He gives her a Black Card from Elena, which assigns Clare to the Shire Mission.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 161; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 Clare rendezvous with Elena at Mount Shire, where Clare euthanizes her friend, despite Raki's protests.Claymore 1, Scene 004, pp. 174–183; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Operation Rabona' Clare is sent on a covert operation to the Holy City of Rabona, on request from Father Vincent. Raki pretends to be younger brother to enhance Clare's disguise.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Her mission is to find and kill a Yoma that appeared in Rabona.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 15; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 The killings are taking place in the cathedral. The Yoma responsible nearly kills Clare.Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 98; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 When she recovers, she examines church members, while the Yoma, pretending to be a saint's corpse, threatens Raki downstairs. Clare, with the help of Galk and Sid, kills Yoma.Claymore 3, Scene 010, pp. 36–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 But when Clare awakens, Raki inadvertently reverts her back to normal.Claymore 3, Scene 011, p. 57; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Awakened Hunts' 'Paburo Hunt' Clare forces Paburo Hunt to wait a week. Hunt leader, Miria, is already hostile, due to Clare's previous behavior in Toriro.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Helen teases Clare for bring Raki, as well as her low rank. Miria breaks up resulting fight.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 123–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Gonahl Hunt' ='Ophelia' = Clare meets Ophelia, leader of Gonahl Hunt. Ophelia discovers Clare is half-awakened. She seizes Clare.Claymore 6, Scene 031, pp. 126–127; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki's attack frees Clare. Clare warns Ophelia that by killing Raki, Ophelia will forfeit her life. But Ophelia replies only if there are living witnesses. Which she does not intend on leaving.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 140; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs. She challenges Clare to reattach them as she fights Raki in a sword match. With each passing minute, Ophelia increase her skill level, till Raki is killed.Claymore 6, Scene 032, pp. 141–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Visitor' = But a young girl appears. She morphs into the Former Single-digit Awakened Being.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 157; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare reattaches her legs, but Ophelia throws Raki to the Awakened Being. She hold down Clare face-down as Raki is about to be eaten. Clare awakens and escapes Ophelia's control. Then she rescues Raki.Claymore 6, Scene 033, p. 178; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 While Ophelia is preoccupied with the Awakened Being, Clare flees with Raki.Claymore 6, Scene 033, p. 189; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Kiss' = Clare senses Ophelia's victory over Awakened Being. With little time left, she orders Raki to flee in the opposite direction, while she holds off Ophelia.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 25–26; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki protests, wanting to stay with Clare. But she gives him a "shut-up kiss," saying three things: be quiet, that she cares for him, and farewell.Claymore 7, Scene 034, p. 28; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 She promises to stay alive and search for him. Finally, he relents and flees.Claymore 7, Scene 034, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Battle of the North' During the Battle of the North, Raki reappears after separating from Clare in Scene 034. 'Manga version' Raki wanders through the ruins of an Alfons village. He escaped from slave prison.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 123 He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 125–127 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore 10, Scene 055, pp. 128–131 Later, Raki awakes, surprised Priscilla is asleep in bed with him.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 135 While Isley spars with Raki, Priscilla wanders outside. Raki finds Priscilla, as she senses the Yoma Power of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 061, pp. 109–125 Raki later reappears with Priscilla in Mucha. They feel the ground quake as Isley battles Luciela.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 159 'Anime version' In ruined village, Raki searches among gravemarks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Later, Raki discovers Priscilla feeding on a dead man in cavern. Raki almost behead her. Isley explains to him that Priscilla is an Awakened Being.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneuve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare battle in volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Clare leaves with Raki. Series for Raki ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Doga' 'Eyes' The Organization's Eyes, Renée, confronts Raki in Doga. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats.Claymore ''15, Scene 081, p. 115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée leaves, Raki pats the head of Priscilla.''Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 117 'Isley's Last Stand' Meanwhile in Mucha, Abyss Feeders pursue Isley. In unnamed town, he cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family,"—Priscilla, Raki and himself.Claymore 16, Scene 089, pp. 184–185 'Ticelli' In the village of Ticelli, Priscilla tells Raki that "something big has awakened."Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 95 Destroyer begins rod barrage. Priscilla holds back Raki—a rod barely misses him.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 156–157 In flashback, when Raki is hit with parasitic Rods, Priscilla abandons him. A stronger source of Teresa's scent is coming from the Destroyer. In gratitude for leading her this far, she leaves Raki with her arm buried in his shoulder.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 71–75 Retrieval Squad finds Raki. Dae surprised Raki alive. He orders Raki to be brought back to Organization Headquarters.Claymore 18, Scene 096, pp. 13–16 'Sutafu' 'Executive meeting' Dae reveals Raki survived due to embedded arm.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 77–78 Dae gets permission to revive an old project. Arm to be used to resurrect three dead No. 1 warriors.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 'Rebellion' ='Breakout' = One of the Twin Trainees breaks into Raki's prison cell.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, pp. 36–37 She then attacks Raki with tentacles. As other trainees watch, Raki leaps outside and grabs another trainee's sword. He deflects the Twin's attacks. Then her sister joins the attack.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, pp. 41–43 But he stops the fight and explains who he is. Another trainee explains they are fleeing Organization.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, pp. 46–49 While the Twins aid the Claymore rebels, Raki takes over the protection of trainees.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, p. 57 ='Rafutera' = Raki later rescues Rafutera from her guard escort. Raki fights off other guards as the trainees regenerate Rafutera.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 118, p. 145 ='Familar faces' = During the battle at Organization Headquarters, Deneve reassures Miria that Clare is "resting" in Rabona.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 Later, after attacking a Yoma Energy apparition of Priscilla, Deneve admits that Clare is trapped with Priscilla.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 701 Raki and the trainees approach the warriors. The members of the Paburo Hunt recognize him. He tells the warriors that he was the boy who accompanied Clare seven years ago.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 704–705 'Miria' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma Energy, is also under this person's control, and is travelling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 There is concern that Cassandra will detect the warriors' Yoma auras. Raki suggests everyone travel by ship around the south coast, avoiding Cassandra .Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 284–285 Miria tells Raki to accompany them. She want him to call out Clare from the cocoon.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 285 'Return to Rabona' The Ghosts and Raki return by boat. They appear atop a hill viewing the Holy City.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 322–323 Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he suggests she accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an Awakened Being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all Awakened. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high baselines.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 326–329 'Cocoon' The Ghosts and Raki visit the Yoma cocoon the next morning after arriving at the Holy City.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 634–637 Galatea cannot detect Clare's aura and sees little hope of pulling out Clare. But Raki approaches the cocoon, despite Galatea's warning. Deneve defends Raki's decision. When Raki touches and talks to the cocoon, tentacles pierce his body. Galatea calls for help, but Raki says the cocoon is only probing his body. The tentacles soon withdraw.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 640–644 'Clare exits' ='Confession' = Tearful, Raki confesses that despite his great size and strength, Clare is still the stronger one. And that he only wishes to be at Clare's side forever.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 645–646 A section of the cocoon crumbles and out comes Clare.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 647–650 ='Danger' = But Clare's internal organs are spilling out from the vertical incision running down the length of her torso. While Raki and Uma press the incision to keep Clare's organs from emerging, Deneve quickly sews up Clare with crude stitching. She explains that the Organization never solved the problem of healing the Yoma implant incision. Sutures were used to keep the warriors whole.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 651–655 ='Friends rejoined' = The Ghosts look on as Raki hugs a tearful Clare with all his might.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 658–659 Two combats During the combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla, two Awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. The Ghosts destroy both. Meanwhile, atop a city battlement, Raki ponders Clare's quest for revenge. Though he understands Clare's motives, he is still puzzled by Priscilla's. Suddenly Chronos and Lars approach Raki for a talk.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 396–397 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Human Category:Doga Mission Category:Egon Mission Category:Strah Mission Category:Shire Mission Category:Operation Rabona Category:Gonahl Hunt Category:Rebellion